In Another Demension
by Dragon of the Moon
Summary: i.author.fall into the world of the Xiaolin warriors. im excepted as a member but what will happen if 1 of the bad side actually is actually my relation? can i actually fight a relation to my blood? the bad guy is not connected to the Heylin forces.


**What would happen if I were to drop into the Xiaolin World? Friends, Rivals and many more. I hope you like it.**

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**In Another Demension**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Dragons**

I typed away furiously at my computer, staring only at the screen and sipping cold iced tea. I had to finish the stories I was writing to be posted on the Net. I was trying to finish 3 stories at once. I then glanced at the clock on the wall in my room, it was excatly 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

I then flopped down on my bed and tried to relax my mind. Meditation and yoga had made it very easy to uncloud my mind. The only thought that lingered in my mind was a thought of being with the Xiaolin Dragons and able to battle the Heylin force.

I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep. I felt that I was pulled into a rainbow vortex. My head was spinning and I was geting dizzier by the minute.

I woke up not in my room but on the wet grassy ground of a very familiar area. My mind was still blurry and my vision was clouded. I blinked a little and then saw the place I was in, clearly. "Why does this place seem so familiar? Where have I seen it before?" I asked myself, looking at my surroundings.

It was already getting dark and there was no moon. "How I wish there was a moon for me to see my way around, " I wished, fumbling around in the dark.

Just then, all of a sudden, the moon appeared in the sky. A soft rustling in the bushes behind me gave me a fright. I whipped my head around and said, "Who's there?"

Someone threw a net on me and I let out a piercing scream. "You're a tresspasser. What are you doing in the Xiaolin Temple grounds?" asked a rather familiar voice.

"Omi," I gasped, smiling but I was rather frightened. Just then, a lizard like creature crawled over my arm. "Dojo."

I was hauled over a guy's shoulder but I was still stuck in the net. "Clay," I whispered, things starting to run in my head.

"What was that you said, little lady?" asked Clay, who was carrying me.

"Could you lighten down on the bouncing? I'm getting a headache here."

"Alright, missy."

Clay put the net down and he then tossed me over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Tresspasssers have to be done with. We're taking you to Master Fung," replied another boy voice.

I then realised that I was transported into the Xiaolin World when I fell asleep. "Sweet," I whispered, closing my eyes and wishing that the moon would disapper so I could escape from being held down. I'm a very free female and I do not like to be kept down so you can imagine yourself in my place.

The moon soon disappeared behind the dakr clouds of the night sky and the whole world went black, covered in the darkness of the night. "I can't see," said Raimundo, tripping over the root of a tree.

"Neither can I," added Clay, bumping into the trunk of a tree.

I giggled softly, watching them bump and trip over stuff. My moonstone necklace shone light in the dark so I could see but not the three Xiaolin Dragons. "Oh, Raimundo, Clay. Where are you?" asked Omi, feeling about the grass.

"I knew we should have brought Kimiko along but no, Clay being a gentleman does not want to wake a little lady in her beauty sleep," complained Rai, falling over Omi. "OMI!"

"I'm sorry, I can't see in the dark. I've become as blind as a cat."

"That's as blind as a bat," corrected Clay. "Hey, that's given me an idea. We act like bats."

"Clay, we can't fly," Rai replied.

"No, bats can't see, right? They use sound as a sense of direction."

"Very good idea," congradulated Omi.

I heard Clay's plan and then I stopped giggling. I knew Omi's sense of hearing was very good. Rai groped near my feet. I quickly jumped back. I did a somersault in the air. I turned around to then bump into someone. The someone I did not want to bump into most at a time like this. "Master Fung," I gasped, backing away.

"Yes, young adventurer." He grabbed my wrist and then twisted it behind my back. I screamed and tried to yank my arm away but Master Fung's grip was so powerful.

I thought that it was time I let the moon shine again so I pressed my brain, making the moon illuminate across the Xiaolin Temple and its gardens. "One minute the moon was gone, the next it was there," Rai said, looking in disbelief.

I laughed. Master Fung said, "Follow me and I will explain everything."

One by one, the three dragons got up and followed Master Fung to the meditation hall. I obediently followed beside Master Fung. I knew his powers could never overpower mine. Soon enough, the moon disappered once I sighed.

The whole place went dark. "Why does the moon keep disappearing like that?" asked Omi.

"That's what I will explain when we get to the meditation hall," Master Fung said, chuckling softly.

**MEDITATION HALL**

**XIAOLIN TEMPLE**

"Please, sit down," ordered Master Fung, sitting down, cross-legged on the floor. I, too followed after and the the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Yes, Master Fung," Omi said, "you were going to tell us why the moon kept disappearing like that? Was it the Heylin forces? Is that girl one of the Heylin spies?"

"Keep quite, Omi. All will be explained shortly after Kimiko arrives," Master Fung said, patiently.

Soon enough, Kim arrived and sat down along with her fellow Dragons. Omi was looking very impatient. "Who's the girl?" asked Kim, looking at me, curiously.

Master Fung whispered to me and I nodded. "Hi, everyone. I'm Shern Lyn from Malaysia," I greeted.

The four dragons looked at each other. "Where's that?" asked Omi, curiously looking at me.

Then I remembered, I had fallen into another demension which did not exist in the real world. Only in the world of television. "Somewhere far off the coast of China. It's in Asia," I replied, racking my brain trying to pin-point excatly where Malaysia is in my geography.

Kim, Rai and Clay nodded. Omi was still trying to figure it out. "You're not very bright, are you, Omi?" I asked, smiling gently at him.

"What is she doing here?" asked Kim, getting up to shake my hand in welcome.

"She," Master Fung informed, folding his arms and patting my head, "is a new addition to your training and of course, a dragon. Young dragon Shern Lyn here is an experienced karate intermediate and an excellent rock climber. She is what you will call 'well done' with your steak but a little of course."

"What element is she, Master Fung?" asked Clay, shaking my hand.

"Young dragon Shern Lyn is the Dragon of the Moon. That's the explanation to why the moon kept disappearing tonight. Dismissed."

All of us got up and left for the rooms. "Lyn!" called Kim, waving.

I ran to her and asked, "What is it, Kim?"

"The room next to mine's empty. I'm guessing that's your room," Kim informed, walking with me to the rooms on the girls side.

The both of us reached a room which was all empty except for a mattress on the ground and a dresser. "Feel free to decorate it with your own style. Goodnight. I'm off to sleep."

"Goodnight, Kim," I greeted and went inside my room.

The room itself was quite clean and it was airy and cool. I sat down on the floor, facing the moon and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I said to myself, "I'm not dreaming."

I stared up to the moon and I sighed, "This is really a dream come true."

**For starters, how do you like the story? I hope you all enjoyed this one. For once, there is no romance in my stories. This is just a trial. If I get enough reviews, I'll start writing the next chapter.**


End file.
